Emotional Homicide
by Tsukiyo Hoshi
Summary: Prelude and Ch. 1 uploaded! YST x WK crossover. Harmful antics play with one of our troopers.
1. Prelude to Annihilation

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the characters, though I wish I owned a few...   
  
**A.N.** - Yes, this is a YST x WK 'cause I love 'em to pieces. This is something I came up with a few days ago. I was inspired a little after watching Noir and it just sorta fits together. Don't ask me how, just read and review! Please? ^^   
  
_Warnings - mild sexual themes, shounen ai, mild language, angst... the usual?_   
  
**Emotional Homicide   
  
Prelude to Annihilation**   
He looked up again, for what he counted as the twentieth time. Knowing he had nowhere to go, he stayed huddled in the corner, unmoving. The door had been locked, as he had found out earlier, and the windows were bolted shut. He was locked in this room with dark, inanimate objects to his wake. He heard nothing from outside the doors or through the walls. It had been quiet since he had awakened.   
  
Placing his hand on the hard, wooden floor, he shivered and quickly brought his arms around his chest again. 'So cold...,' He thought to himself, shivering. There were only sheets on the bed, not enough to keep him warm or to even keep him from congelation.   
  
Suddenly he heard rustling from outside the door, making no sudden moves. The door opened slowly, followed by the presence of what seemed like a young boy. He couldn't see the boy's face, but only heard his voice, "Please, you're in no danger. You can come out of your room now."   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. - See, that's a prelude, it's allowed to be short... Anyways, curious yet? Who is the poor soul that is suffering? You'll just have to wait until Chapter One! ^^ Please review! 


	2. Beginnings of Death

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the characters, though I wish I owned a few...   
  
**A.N.** - I wrote this chapter pretty quickly and sorry it's so short. I'm posting this on here just because MM.org confuses the hell out of me... Please review! I think I might actually be able to keep writing to this one...   
  
_Warnings - mild sexual themes, shounen ai, mild language, angst... the usual?_   
  
**Emotional Homicide   
  
Chapter One**   
He pulled his shirt over his head and sighed. Picking up the clothes the people had given him, he sat down on his bed and continued to dress. They had stuffed a pair of silver pants and a dark blue tank top into his arms before exclaiming rather loudly how he was to dress in these clothes until futher notice.   
  
'Strange,' He thought, 'They're all wearing business suits and they send me back in here with these.'   
  
Laughing, he pulled his new shirt over his head. Maybe he didn't know where he was, but so far he was amused with their crazy antics. They had mentioned how it 'wasn't time yet' and that he would 'be called down later.' Of course he didn't know what they meant by these statements, he just went back to this room to get dressed as told.   
  
He pulled his new shoes over his cold feet, finally. That young boy had thrown them in the room not too long ago, but he was thankful anyways. From what he could see, all the floors in the building were wooden and especially freezing. He'd wondered why they hadn't given him a shirt with sleeves, but he didn't want to ask.   
  
Someone knocked on the door and opened it, slowly. The young boy walked back in and stood in front of him, "They want you downstairs now."   
  
He nodded and followed the boy down the hall. The walls were painted a brick red color, that was all; no paintings or pictures to add any sense of creativity or style. Of course, the floors were wooden and his shoes squeaked and randomly left marks on it's surface. The boy flinched each time his shoes caught the ground and he almost couldn't hold in his laugh.   
  
"It's a shame." The boy started down a staircase, motioning for him to follow.   
  
He followed and turned towards the boy, "What's a shame?"   
  
The boy only frowned, "You seem like a very decent human being. They chose you out of a million. Very random, isn't it?"   
  
"Chose me?" He furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"   
  
The boy frowned again, "You'll see..."   
  
Blinking a couple times, he finally sighed and slowed his pace, "What's your name, by the way?"   
  
Stopping, the boy looked up at him, "You won't remember, but it's Nagi."   
  
'I won't remember....,' He thought to himself, 'W-what does he mean?'   
  
"Let's continue." Nagi stated before bounding down the stairs.   
  
He followed as quickly as he could, trying not to fall down the staircase in the process. Before he knew what had happened, two hands clasped around his arm.   
  
"This way, boy." A tall man had a hold of him and was pulling him down a hall the opposite direction from Nagi.   
  
He sent Nagi a worrisome look but Nagi only shook his head and motioned towards the corridor he was being dragged down.   
  
The man practically threw him into the room at the end of the hall. He doubled over as his eyes met the bright light. So far he'd been in dark rooms and hallways, not bright rooms of pain and horror. Nonetheless, the man shoved him over to a white plastic table. He sat, no questions asked, and rubbed his eyes.   
  
"You're a lucky one, you know." A new voice said over an intercom.   
  
"Lucky?" He aksed, still rubbing his eyes.   
  
The voice laughed, "Yes, you are. You're a very unique individual and we have chosen you to be our next."   
  
He looked up, his eyes finally adjusting to the light, "Next what?"   
  
"Representative, merely so." The voice cracked and he could see a figure nod behind the glass wall above him.   
  
Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck, "What..."   
  
He saw the man who had dragged him here, holding a syringe, "Lie back, boy."   
  
He complied, quickly collapsing before watching his vision blur. The man in front of him no longer had a face, he was a now a single lone, dark figure surrounded by miles and miles of white. The ceiling above him mixed into one giant mass of nothing, merely floating above his head. He felt another sharp prick in his arm but didn't bother to look. Everthing was going black now.   
  
"When you wake up you'll fell a lot better, Mr. Hashiba."   
  
The voice sounded far away and obsolete, but echoed in his mind as his vision was overcome by darkness.   
  


* * *

**A.N** - Sorry this chapter is so short, but actually, that's where I wanted it to stop. Don't worry, you'll see why ^^;;   
  



End file.
